Once More with Feeling in Mystic Falls
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: An outsider breezes into a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls and unleashes the residents' worst enemy yet. The enemy of song. What do our favorite not-so-normal characters have to confess while singing their darkest feelings? And can the Originals, Salvators, and rest of the gang put aside their differences before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Sweet the demon from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summery: Sweet the demon breezes into a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls and unleashes the residents' worst enemy yet. The enemy of song. What do our favorite not-so-normal characters have to confess while singing their darkest feelings? And can the Originals, Salvators, and rest of the gang put aside their differences before it's too late?

Couples: Klaus and Caroline. Damon and Elena. some Stefan and Elena. Rebekah and Matt. Bonnie and Jeremy.

Author's Note: Takes place after the Miss Mystic competition in season 4. Tyler and Caroline actually broke up because of Haley showing up and Haley and Tyler are now together. Elena found out she is sired to Damon, and Stefan is staying out of it since she dumped him but Elena still wants Stefan in her life. THERE IS NO SEARCH FOR THE CURE! I hated that pointless storyline. Kol explains the story of Silas and since he knows about witches everyone agrees that he is not worth messing with. Kol and Elijah are in Mystic Falls to try and be a family with Klaus and Rebekah.

This is just a quick preview let me know if anyone would be interested in this story or if anyone has any songs they can imagine a character singing to another. So far I have a couple in mind but I could use some help for Elena, Bonnie, and Damon especially.

XXXXXX

In the town of Richmond Virginia, a small group of twelve year old girls were at sleepover giggling as they talked about boys, school, and everything in between.

"So I just found this necklace and it belongs to this god of song." A girl with French braids in her hair said seriously to the other girls, catching their attention.

"Seriously? That's so cool! Wouldn't it be awesome if the world was one giant musical?" Another girl who was having her toes painted blue exclaimed.

"Well with the necklace I found this paper that tells us how to bring the God of song here! Wanna try it?" She asks. She knows it won't work, but wouldn't it be cool of it did? Her favorite movies were all musicals, I mean if the world was like High School Musical? She'd be in heaven.

The other girls nodded excitedly for having something new to do at their annual sleepovers. They quickly huddle together and read the instructions of how to bring this "God of song" here.

After a few moments of getting some candles one of the girls parents had they put them in a circle and lit them counter clock wise before standing in the middle with the lights all around them.

The girls looks at the old looking piece of paper and began to repeat the words.

"Here these words, here the call

bring the power to us all

Sweet of song here our sigh

We wish to dance...till we die" The girls finish the spell hesitantly not realizing what was implied till it was too late. The girls looked around to see the candles flicker off one by one.

They can hear familiar music playing around them but they pay no mind.

"Oh wait, oh wait what's that I see over there!" One girl sang pointing to a shadow by the window.

"Oh wait, oh wait I think I see it too!" The other sings smiling.

"Oh my we must be dreaming, wake up girls this isn't fair! Who's this?" They all sing together as the shadow comes closer. They start dancing around each other as the figure opens the window.

None of the little girls notice their feet are slowly starting to steam up. They continue dancing and singing till their songs become their screams and then just as quickly as he crawls through the window...

All three girls go up in flames.

"Well if that isn't a grand entrance I don't know what is." The figure Sweet smiles to himself while picking up his talisman from the floor and walking into the night.

He can hear singing everywhere he looked. Oh yeah this was the life!

He looks around and can smell great power close by. Hmm the smell was intoxicating and Sweet the demon knew that was the place of him to go.

He walks in the direction of the power and smiles to himself.

Mystic Falls here he comes!

TBC

Oh and the tune in my head was "What's this" From Nightmare before Christmas i have no idea why.


	2. Caroline&Originals

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Sweet the demon from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summery: Sweet the demon breezes into a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls and unleashes the residents' worst enemy yet. The enemy of song. What do our favorite not-so-normal characters have to confess while singing their darkest feelings? And can the Originals, Salvators, and rest of the gang put aside their differences before it's too late?

Couples: Klaus and Caroline. Damon and Elena. some Stefan and Elena. Rebekah and Matt. Bonnie and Jeremy.

Author's Note: Takes place after the Miss Mystic competition in season 4. Tyler and Caroline actually broke up because of Haley showing up and Haley and Tyler are now together. Elena found out she is sired to Damon, and Stefan is staying out of it since she dumped him but Elena still wants Stefan in her life. THERE IS NO SEARCH FOR THE CURE! I hated that pointless storyline. Kol explains the story of Silas and since he knows about witches everyone agrees that he is not worth messing with. Kol and Elijah are in Mystic Falls to try and be a family with Klaus and Rebekah.

This is just a quick preview let me know if anyone would be interested in this story or if anyone has any songs they can imagine a character singing to another. So far I have a couple in mind but I could use some help for Elena, Bonnie, and Damon especially.

XXXXXX

Caroline walks out the Mystic Grill smiling at the deserted night. The wind was blowing lightly and there was not another soul in her vampire sight. Usually it was a sight like this that made her nervous but tonight it had the opposite effect. It was nights like these that Caroline loved being a vampire. No longer was she a weak girl who let shallow thoughts run her mind or dangerous boys use her. Even if someone was trying to hurt her, she could hold her own. She was strong.

"Beautiful, strong, full of light" she thinks of the words Klaus used to describe her not too long ago when he first started fancying her. It seemed so long ago since Klaus turned out to be a some what positive thing in her life when it was only four months ago.

Klaus. Ever since her break up with Tyler and he left with Haley to do God only knows what, her mind was constantly being brought back to the Original Hybrid. There were so many bad things that man has done to her and her friends, but there was also things that he's done to help...her. He seems always willing to help her. Yes sometimes for a price, like their recent date at the Miss Mystic crowning, but she wasn't lying when she said he was perfect. Even when she tells him something he doesn't want to hear, he gets mad but then thanks her for her honesty. If it was anyone else, he would have ripped their heart out.

Maybe she should give him an honest to God chance. I mean seriously, what's the worst her friends could say? Elena is falling for Damon the biggest asshole for God's sake! Even after all the things he's done to her, Elena started having feelings for him for a while now, even if Miss Perfect is afraid to admit it.

But Klaus...he made it very clear he was a patient man when it comes to her. After her break up with Tyler, Klaus apologized for his hybrid's bad taste and threatened to murder him if it would make her happy. When she denied his request he simply smiled and offered to be there should she need him before walking away. Any other guy would take advantage of her breakup for a quick lay but Klaus...he respected her. Something no other guy has done.

All of a sudden she starts hearing a familiar melody and takes a breath,

_"Don't know much about your life._  
><em>Don't know much about your world, but<em>  
><em>Don't want to be alone tonight,<em>  
><em>On this planet they call earth."<em>

She knows Klaus has no idea about her past with her family, or how Damon used her for his own benefit when she was first turned or the tortures she's had to endure before he came into town but then again she knows nothing of his past except the few things he's shared with her. She's just realizing she wants to know more about him, and she wants him to know about her.

_"You don't know about my past, and_  
><em>I don't have a future figured out.<em>  
><em>And maybe this is going too fast.<em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last,"<em>

She has no idea why she's singing in the middle of the street singing a song that sums up how she feels but it just feels so right. She vamp speeds to a deserted part of town and just lets her feelings flow. She lets her arms out, her head back and faintly sees girls in the back round singing back up music.

_"But what do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?"<em>

Her and the random girls singing start dancing to the beat of the music as they let their emotions run wild. God this felt amazing! It felt so good to let herself go and speak or well sing her mind for once in her life! The last time she sang was at the Grill when she was singing to Matt but that was nothing compared to this. She felt more alive than when her heart was truly beating.

_"And I had my heart beating down,_  
><em>But I always come back for more, yeah.<em>  
><em>There's nothing like love to pull you up,<em>  
><em>When you're laying down on the floor there.<em>  
><em>So talk to me, talk to me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do.<em>  
><em>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do."<em>

As they start singing the refrain again they join hands and walk into the street as if they were singing for the world to hear their pain. This was the most natural and liberating thing she's ever felt before.

"What do you say." She finishes and lets go of the hand of a girl she recognizes from school. They all look at each other confused as to how they got there and look around to hear different songs being sung around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline whispers to herself.

XXXX

Klaus was sitting in his art room staring at the fire. It's been another long day in Mystic Falls and something didn't feel right, he just had no idea what it was and it was driving him insane. As the most feared creature on the planet, he prided himself on being one step ahead but it seems for the last six months he's been one step behind. Of course he knew why, he was not that deep in denial.

Caroline.

The name alone brought a flood of emotions on the surface. Emotions he forgot about long ago. The emotions he felt for Tatia were laughable to the feelings he has for Caroline now.

Suddenly he hears the faint footsteps of his baby brother coming closer.

"Oh brother, weren't you the one who's told us all that 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness' so long ago?" Kol smirks as he steps further inside the art room.

"Who said anything about love?" Klaus denies before standing up to get closer to the fire.

"Oh God, you used to lie so much better than this." He tsks his brother as Elijah and Rebekah walk by smirking at the big bad hybrid denies his feelings for a baby vampire. Just then a haunting melody starts playing.

Just then Kol starts singing.

"Did-did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh, ooh  
>(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)<br>So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever, uh, uh, uh  
>Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?<br>Pretty pout, pout"

"(While you bottomed out out)" Elijah and Rebekah sing as they walk towards their younger brother. 

"I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
>Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing" Kol sings before all three of them join in<p>

"Whoa, how the mighty fall  
>The mighty fall<br>The mighty fall  
>They fall in love<br>How the mighty fall  
>The mighty fall<br>The mighty fall  
>Oh, how the mighty fall in love"<p>

Klaus looks at his siblings who look so smug about flaunting his obvious feelings for Caroline in his face. His face goes hard as he goes to his siblings and kicks them out of his room. The nerve of them!

_"Yeah, I know you said not to call unless I'm dying_  
><em>Well, I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids<em>  
><em>But even though my eyes closed, I still see you<em>  
><em>I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through<em>  
><em>You know how we do<em>  
><em>Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay<em>  
><em>With some T and A,<em>  
><em>But the way we, the way we do is deeper<em>  
><em>Baby straight up chemistry DNA<em>  
><em>Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A<em>  
><em>Like, I let her climb on top<em>  
><em>I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop<em>  
><em>They say I got screws missing, well, hell, only when I'm missing you<em>  
><em>And, hell, yeah, I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you" <em>

Klaus lets out the lyrics somewhat involuntarily. It was like the music flowed into his undead heart and made him sing. He can still hear his siblings behind the door singing as if the door wasn't there.

"Whoa, how the mighty fall  
>The mighty fall<br>The mighty fall  
>They fall in love<br>How the mighty fall  
>The mighty fall<br>The mighty fall  
>Oh, how the mighty fall in love"<p>

When they finally stop singing it was like all four Originals just froze up.

"Klaus" Elijah and Kol scream in horror! Oh God they were just singing!

"Nik" Rebekah screams at the same time. Oh God she was just singing back up to Fall Out Boy!

Klaus vamp speeds to them as they look at each other in distaste and horror.

"What the hell is going on!?" They all scream

Oh how the mighty fall indeed.

TBC

Let me know what you think. If enough people like it next chapter is Elena, Stefan, and Damon and someone MIGHT be singing Taylor Swift.

and the songs I used were Taking Chances by Celine Dion but more using the Glee version music wise and The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ft Big Sean


End file.
